


Motivation

by ggyahada (imabyuntae)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabyuntae/pseuds/ggyahada
Summary: Following a successful performance at their showcase, Nayeon meets with a small group of JYP trainees to reward them for their efforts.





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> hello, all! having found some inspiration to open up this account and (possibly) start writing again, i figured that i would start by revising and posting a fic that i wrote back a couple years ago.
> 
> !!! PLEASE NOTE. this was written back in JUNE 2017. the trainees in this fic are all original characters that i made up specifically for the story and were never meant to be based off any real people. the fact that the story stars a trio of JYP trainees with a maknae named Jisung was legitimately all a coincidence…
> 
> while i DID consider completely rewriting and retrofitting the story into a Nayeon x 3RACHA fic, it honestly would have just taken too long and would have changed a few things in the story itself that would require more finagling than it was worth.
> 
> this fic is meant to take place around Twice’s Signal era, so… enjoy?

Three young men gathered in the familiar setting. Well-lit room with light colored wooden floors, a full wall-sized mirror covering one side, adjacent to the door leading out to the stairwell and across from the black leather sofa. The passing of their trainee showcase marked an incredible relief for the three, their hard work having paid off in dividends as they placed highly among their peers in the pseudo-competition. The long, late nights coming in to practice when the “actual artists” were away. The sense of dread and anxiety they felt even at just the possibility of harsh criticisms they would face. Luckily for them, the tutelage of the eldest of the three lead them to success and overall improvement, and they were to be rewarded accordingly. **  
**

Despite the wrapping of their showcase, however, Jisung was quite surprised to find himself being called out for yet another early morning practice session by his two seniors, one that was earlier than usual at that.  Considering the day, he had been looking forward to sleeping in to a reasonable hour, though instead he was greeted with the opposite, much to his chagrin. Though being the youngest of the three, he was in no place to object. The atmosphere of the whole situation seemed a bit strange to him. Seonggun, the oldest of them and the leader of their makeshift group, seemed much too pleased with himself, much too energetic for being awake before four o’clock that spring morning, and alongside Jaehyun, the two older boys had all but dragged Jisung out of his bed in order to get him out to the company building.

Finally reaching a stopping point for a break in their session, Seonggun instructed Jaehyun to lower the music down before passing a bottle of water over to their youngest who promptly made his way over to rest on the sofa.

“Finally awake? Got your blood flowing?” Seonggun smirked at the youngest of them, leaning back against the mirror to stand across from Jisung.

“I still don’t know why you two had to drag me out at a time like this, hyung… and today of all days,” the youngest breathed a heavy sigh, head falling back against the back of the sofa.

“Hey, just because we did as well as we did doesn’t mean we can grow complacent. Besides, I feel like I owed you something—” Seonggun was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, only audible above the music once it had been lowered.

“Is someone there? At a time like this?” Jisung leaned forward to try and glance through the small window above the handle of the door, though the view was obscured by Jaehyun peeking out to take a look for himself, his smile impossible to see, but mirroring that of the oldest of the three.

“Listen, I’m just being a good hyung here, Jisungie,” Seonggun moved away from the mirror to open the door himself, greeting the unseen person by calling out a loud “ohhhhh!”

“Quiet down, would you?” a familiar voice came back, audibly smacking Seonggun on his shoulder and pushing him aside at the same time.

“Noona? I, uh— sunbae? What are you…” Jisung stammered as he stood, bowing to the girl as she entered.

Her hair a freshly dyed hue of pink, the long strands matched well with the color of her cheeks upon seeing Jisung, and she swiftly turned to give the oldest another smack on the shoulder.

“Gun-ah, what is he doing here? Isn’t he…” she spoke up before quickly stopping herself upon seeing Seonggun’s wide grin, the oldest walking over to brace both of his hands on the shoulders of the stiffly-postured boy across the room.

“Noona, you know what today is, right?” Jaehyun spoke up as well, locking the door once they were all inside and stepping further into the room, all three of them now facing down the bewildered woman.

“The day after your showcase…? I know we had an agreement, but you know we could get in trouble if we involve Ji—” Nayeon couldn’t even finish her statement before being cut off yet again.

“Happy birthday!” Gun called out loudly, shocking the youngest of them who still remained silent.

Jisung looked over his shoulder at the the older boy, turning back to look at Nayeon, then to Jae, and back around to Seonggun. The oldest walked Jisung back over to the sofa and pushed him down to take a seat, Jaehyun taking Nayeon’s shoulders as he ushered her over as well.

“I still wish you could’ve at least gotten Momo or Sana to come for the occasion, though I guess this is better than nothing,” Gun teased the same-aged girl with a wide grin, earning a raised fist from her.

“Even if I wanted to get them involved in this, which I don’t, there’s no way they would’ve gotten up this early,” Nayeon shook her head, “This isn’t what we agreed on though! Jisung, he’s… he’s—”

“Of age now, noona.”

“I know, but…”

“Hold on, hold on… what’s going on here? Involved in what? What did you two agree on?” Jisung finally spoke up, glancing back to the older man sitting on the back of the couch.

“Gun hyung and Nayeon noona had an agreement. If we placed first at the showcase, she would… reward our hard work,” Jae glanced to his side to meet eyes with Nayeon, who promptly shot him a glare.

“I never agreed to pop any cherries!” she was quick to object, though Gun wagged his finger at her in response.

“The reward we agreed on was for the whole team. Jisung included,” he smirked and placed his hand firmly on the youngest’s shoulder yet again, drawing out his next word, “And since it’s his birthday, everything works out perfectly, doesn’t it?”

Her lips parted to object, falling closed right after. Her eyes fell shut before she took a deep breath, raising her hands to begin tying up her hair as she approached Jisung, lowering herself down onto her knees in the process.

“Jisung-ah,” she spoke to the youngest boy, hands crawling onto his lap as she met his eyes, the boy looking back down at her in stunned silence, “You’ve worked really hard, and…”

She briefly glared up at the Seonggun, who was still sitting on the back of the couch, hand rested on Jisung’s shoulder next to his knee as he grinned devilishly down at Nayeon.

“Since it’s your birthday, noona’s gonna give you something special, okay?”

“Think of it as a gift from me and Jae,” Gun squeezed the youngest’s shoulder.

Nayeon slipped her fingers into the waist of Jisung’s pants, tugging them out from beneath him alongside his boxers in one movement, allowing his arousal to come out on full display for everyone present.

“Noona, what are you doing?!” Jisung exclaimed, though he did nothing to stop what was transpiring. His face was red, sweat beading at his forehead as his attention focused on his senior sitting between his legs gripping his cock. She was several years his senior age-wise, and many more than that in terms of experience in the company. Of course, as a young man, he’d thought of such things happening between the two of them, though he’d never considered the possibility of his fantasies turning into reality, especially not like this.

Without another word of explanation, Nayeon leaned in close, slowly dragging her tongue up the underside of Jisung’s hardened length, tracing along it before capturing the head between her lips. Her eyes fell shut, tongue remaining pressed to his cock as she lowered herself down to take majority of Jisung’s arousal into her mouth. She held him in for a moment before pulling back, stopping when only the head of his hardon remained inside before pushing back down. All the while, her hands busied themselves removing her jacket and tossing it aside. She repeated her previous actions a few times before pulling back entirely, breathing warmly against him.

“Have you thought about this before? Me… on my knees. Right in front of you,” her tongue absentmindedly ran along her lips, “Sucking your cock.”

Jisung couldn’t even get a word out before Nayeon pressed her lips to the underside of his bellend for a sweet kiss, causing his words to turn into something between a gasp and a quiet groan.

She couldn’t deny that doing such things excited her, watching the boy melt into the sofa in front of her due solely to the actions of her mouth. His reactions earned a quiet giggle from her, pulling off the plain white shirt she wore and discarding it carelessly to reveal the pink and black bra she wore beneath it. One of her hands came up to stroke his cock, the other resting on his knee as she locked eyes with him. Maintaining that contact, she took him into her mouth once again, soaking his hardened arousal with the wet warmth of her mouth as her tongue lavished the underside of it. Another groan sounded out from the boy, and Nayeon’s front teeth became visible as the corners of her lips pulled into a satisfied smile. Her hand dropped to pay attention to the part of his length that went unattended by her mouth, stroking, squeezing and twisting at a tempo that complemented that of her mouth.

She hollowed her cheeks, applying a harsh suction to his cock to earn another gasp from the boy. As she lessened the tension, she could feel her spit dripping out from her mouth onto his cock, her tongue poking out once again to trace along him and clean him to the best of her ability. The action caused her to produce a wet, sloppy noise with her mouth, her own cheeks flushing light red from it as she pulled back to catch her breath, tongue once again cleaning off her lips as her chest gently rose and fell with each breath she took.

She didn’t hesitate for a moment before capturing him in her mouth yet again, hands resuming their positions from before. Her free hand traced up from his leg to his toned abdomen, she could feel his muscles tightening in response to her actions, his groans growing less restrained with each passing moment that she serviced him. Their surroundings had melted away, leaving the only the two of them in one another’s attention. Breaking eye contact once more, she lowered her head further, all the way down until she could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She moaned lowly, stimulating his cock with the vibrations of her throat.

“Noona, I’m gonna…” Jisung barely gasped out between breaths, contracting his muscles as tightly as he could to try and hold himself back, his fingers finding their way into her tied-back hair, allowing the soft strawberry locks to run between his fingers.

Hearing his plea, Nayeon pulled back, once again breathing deeply as her hand gripped the base of his cock firmly, watching as translucent white precum leaked from the tip of his cock. Only giving him a moment of relief, she began to stroke him once again, this time making a show of licking her lips as she slowly but steadily increasing the speed of her hand’s movements, tongue poking teasingly out of the corner of her smirk.

“You’re gonna what, hm?” she teased, the sight of the boy edging so close and the sound of his voice making her shift her hips out of his sight, chewing gently on her bottom lip as her other hand took hold of the upper part of his cock, both hands stroking in tandem with her smooth palm smearing his precum all over the tip of his arousal, thumb massaging its underside. “Are you gonna keep me waiting?”

“I’m—” his words were cut off as his orgasm took him over. Keen on the fact, Nayeon lowered her higher hand, taking the head of his cock and resting it against her outstretched tongue, allowing his cum to hit the roof of her mouth before dripping back down, her tongue massaging his cock as thick shots of his load coated her tongue, some of it dripping onto the floor between them.

The warmth on her tongue and the taste of his cum earned the boys yet another moan from Nayeon, this time much more audible in the quiet practice room, her warm breath fanning over his length as her hand around the base of his length squeezed him eagerly. Her lips fell shut, tilting her head back to show off the lump moving down her throat as she swallowed, leaning her head back forward to showcase her clean tongue. She brought up an arm to wipe off her lips, the other hand still continuing to gently stroke Jisung and she grinned in satisfaction as he remained rigid in her grasp.

“Still up for some more?” she spoke calmly through smiling lips, standing back up and shoo-ing Gun away off to the side as she closed the distance between herself and Jisung. Bending over, she pressed her lips to the younger’s, giggling quietly as he seemed not to respond to it as quickly as he may have liked. Her hands wandered down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off of him and discarding it carelessly alongside her clothes before placing her hand on his bare chest and pushing him down to lay across the couch.

The two older boys, having watched everything that had transpired up to that point, were revving and ready to go for their share of the reward as well, though with Nayeon’s attention seemingly all taken up by the youngest of the three, Jae and Gun took it upon themselves to prepare accordingly, Gun taking off his shirt as Jae made his way over to the bag they brought with them when they had arrived earlier that morning.

Now worked up after what she had just done, there was no way that Nayeon couldn’t follow up, whether it be with Jisung, one of the other two, or any combination thereof. She had agreed to do such a thing out of her own volition, after all, and it was becoming evident exactly how they’d arrived to such an agreement to begin with. Bending over to push her leggings off the curve of her rear, she glanced knowingly back at the other two before climbing onto the couch, kneeling over Jisung’s lap.

“Look what you’ve done…” she spoke in a low, hushed tone, tugging upward on the front of her panties in order to show off the outline of her folds, the wetness causing her cotton panties to hug her skin to perfectly display them through the fabric. “Getting noona all excited… you’re gonna have to take responsibility for this, Jisung-ah.”

She tugged her panties down from both sides of her waist, allowing them to simply fall all the way down the length of her legs as soon as they were down far enough. Her lips were bare, smooth and clean, with only a thin patch of dark hair sitting right at the top of them. Though she would typically do her best to maintain herself being completely smooth, she’d felt that a little grooming and decoration was due for the boys’ reward, even before she found herself attending to an extra third participant. Two fingers traced down her stomach and pelvis, down between her legs and over her folds, massaging them gently with a quiet moan before pulling them away once they were coated thoroughly in her juices.

“Look at this,” she finally knelt down, atop Jisung’s lap, holding the two digits just slightly apart for the younger boy to see, her sweet nectar connecting both fingers with sticky clear fluid between them. Her eyes focused first on her fingers, then on the boy’s reaction, grinning widely when she caught his gaze wandering elsewhere. To her chest. To her body. All over. “You really can’t help yourself, can you?”

Reaching between the two of them, Nayeon gently ran the tips of her fingers along the boy’s length as she guided it between her folds, rocking her hips a bit to teasingly coat the head of his cock with her arousal before backing up to finally take him inside of her, head tilting back with an drawn out, unrestrained moan. Even just from the feeling of him between her fingers, she knew he would be rather impressive once it came to this, though she didn’t quite expect the stretch she would get from having the younger boy inside of her. Hands rested upon his chest, she carefully began to rock her hips, accustoming herself to how it felt to have his cock inside of her with slow, labored breaths mixed with moans escaped from her lips without a second though with each movement she made.

Jisung let out another hushed groan, head resting back on the leather armrest as the older’s warm velvety walls clung to his cock. He began to roll his hips against her in return, his hands sliding up along her smooth thighs before gripping her slender waist. If it weren’t for his refractory period, Jisung was almost certain that the mere feeling of being inside of her would have made him finish on the spot.

“Mm… do you like it, Jisungie?” she cooed, eyes finally coming back down to look at the boy beneath her. Slowly increasing the pace at which her hips rocked, she locked eyes with the other in a sultry gaze, tentatively chewing on her lip as she could feel the other’s warm hands on her skin. “The feeling of this noona’s pussy. It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

She sat back up straight atop Jisung’s hips, pulling off her hair tie and allowing her long pink locks to fall over her shoulders. Maintaining a steady, shallow bouncing movement, one of her hands reached back to undo her bra, shrugging off the straps but holding the cups in place, giggling mischievously as she could see Jisung staring at her chest in anticipation of its full removal. She was quite petite, that much could be surmised simply by looking at her, though the size of her breasts was rather surprising all things considered. Even just from being released from the restraints of her bra, the small movements she made sent small ripples through her chest, small breasts bouncing eagerly for Jisung as soon as she tossed her last article of clothing onto the floor.

Her tongue poked out from the corner of her smile yet again as she watched Jisung’s eyes. She leaned back in close, one of her hands resting on the boy’s chest as she took one of his hands into her own, letting him trace his hand over the smooth skin of her torso before placing it atop one of her breasts. Giving it a squeeze, she moaned out once again at the sensation, her hair falling to form a curtain over their faces as she leaned into to capture Jisung’s lips yet again.

Stuck in a world of their own, they hadn’t noticed the other two in the room watching and going about with their own preparations. Both having undressed to match the state of undress of the other two, they approached the couple with them being none the wiser, both standing at full arousal from having been watching the events transpiring between the other two in the room.

Approaching from behind with a bottle in hand, Jae rested one of his knees on the sofa as he coated one of his digits with the slick fluid, smirking to himself as he pushed his finger against Nayeon’s puckered hole, it being fully exposed for him as she bent over Jisung.

“Ah…! Jae-ya—” she gasped, looking back over her shoulder before she felt another hand in her hair, her head being turned to Seonggun standing by her side.

“You didn’t forget about us, did you, Nayeon-ah? We might hold it against Jisung if you only focus on him,” Gun teased, fingers running through her hair as he held the tip of his cock to her lips.

“O-of course not…” Nayeon spoke between soft gasps, still taking in the feeling of having both her holes toyed with before a loud moan almost forced itself from her lips as Jae curled his finger within her.

Still rocking her hips against Jisung beneath her, hot breaths fanned out into room and against Gun’s cock, her eyes meeting his as she held out her tongue for him, inviting him to use it for his pleasure.

He didn’t hesitate for a moment before he obliged her, fingers tangling into her locks as he pulled her closer, pushing half his length into her mouth before she had to raise her hand to push against his abdomen.

All the while, Jae pushed his digit in and out of her at a steady pace, making sure that her ass was nice and slick for his own use. Having known about the promise Nayeon had made to them for at least a month or so at that point, both Jae and Gun had been saving up to the best of their ability, wanting to get as much out of their reward as they possibly could.

Tossing the bottle aside, Jae briefly used his free hand to coat his length in the lubrication before pushing the head of his cock against Nayeon’s rear, using the rocking of her hips to assist in entering her with ease. Finally reaping the fruits of their labor, Jae took it upon himself to grab a handful of the older girl’s bum, giving it a firm squeeze as he groaned out at the feeling of her ass hugging his cock so tightly.

If it weren’t for the early hour that they’d chosen to meet, there was no doubt that they would have been heard by anyone on the floor above them. Unable to hold herself back, Nayeon moaned out loudly from the feeling of having two cocks inside of her, each breath she took around Gun’s cock being accompanied by a sultry sound. Though she’d done such things in the past, the infrequency of such activities caused it to become almost a new experience to Nayeon each time she partook, the surprising pleasure accompanied by the fullness sending shivers down her spine. She rocked her hips more aggressively, taking the entirety of Jisung’s cock within her tight walls while rocking herself in tandem with the movements of Jae’s hips.

Fingers laced into the long pink locks, Gun gripped them tightly as he once again pushed his cock into her mouth. Having watched Nayeon pleasure Jisung to such a degree with her mouth just moments prior, he couldn’t help but want to experience the same pleasure. With the tight grip on her hair, he held her still, thrusting his hips and dragging the underside of his cock against her tongue as he fucked her mouth, head falling back as he took in the feeling with a deep, pleasured groan.

“You enjoy being our fucktoy, don’t you, Nayeon-ah?” he looked back down at her with a sly grin, hips not letting up for even a moment to even let her attempt to answer. The look in her eyes as he met them made it evident that she was onto him and his antics, perhaps that she was already used to being treated in such a way. Still, despite being accustomed to it, she couldn’t help the tears that dripped from the corners of her eyes as her mouth was abused. All the same she couldn’t help the moans that muffled themselves against Gun’s cock, unable to close her mouth to fully savor the taste of his cock due to the rough pace of his movements.

Not wanting to be outdone by the other two older boys, Jisung grit his teeth, tensing his muscles to hold himself back from release as he rocked his hips against Nayeon’s. Having been watching the bouncing of her breasts from a prime angle all this time, he finally captured both within his palms, stopping their movements but indulging himself in the softness of both in his hands.

Her body was being completely manipulated by the three, and there was nothing that Nayeon could’ve wanted more from it all. Despite her convictions when she had first arrived, she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed such treatment. It was liberating, more than anything, having it pounded into them by both school and the company’s internal education to be more conservative, doing such things in the company building of all places made the pleasure all that much sweeter to her.

The sounds of their skin slapping, the slick wet noises of her holes being abused and the heavy breaths from all four of them filled the room, echoing over the soft sounds of the music they had left on during the whole ordeal. One of Nayeon’s hands dragged along Gun’s toned abs, taking it upon herself to begin bobbing her head once his movements had begun to die down as the moments passed on. Closing her lips around his hardened arousal, another moan sounded out through her throat as her tongue accompanied her movements, massaging the underside of his cock eagerly while taking in his flavor.

“Noona, I…” Jisung licked his drying lips, finally feeling himself edging towards release once more, his cock twitching and flexing within Nayeon’s walls. He swallowed hard, understandably nervous about where he would finish with the older girl being so preoccupied with the others.

Without a second thought, Nayeon reached over with her free hand to press her index finger on Jisung’s lips, giving Gun a knowing look before pulling her head back from him, licking her lips clean as she smiled down at the younger.

“Cum for me, Jisungie,” she cooed to him once again, her hand stroking his as she punctuated the lewd words with a sweet smile. “Bareback sex is the best, isn’t it? Not just that… I want you to experience a creampie too. Don’t worry… noona’s on the pill…”

Her words were followed by her glancing back over her shoulder. Her hair was a mess, and she gazed back at Jae with half-lidded eyes, lips morphing into a sultry smirk as she continued to back herself into the movements of his hips. “You too, Jae. You’re about to cum too, aren’t you? Both you… be good dongsaengs and fill noona up, hm?”

Another moan rang out throughout the room, the mere thought of being filled in both her holes pushing her closer and closer to the edge of her own release. Supporting herself with one hand on Jisung’s chest, the other made its way down between her legs, fingers dipping down to massage her clit as her eyes strayed back up to Gun standing over her. Watching him stroke his cock to the sight of her being used in such a way sent shivers down her spine, having to break the eye contact once more as a wave of warmth spread throughout her muscles.

Seeing the older girl in such a state was enough to send the two boys inside her over the edge, Jae gripping her hips tightly as both of their loads flooded into her at once. The feeling of the warm, thick shots of cum shooting into her caused Nayeon to release a lewd moan, almost straining her throat as the noise echoed through the room. She continued to rock her hips against them, beads of sweat dripping down her face as she did her best to milk both younger boys for all they were worth, riding out her own release as she left a mess of her juices on Jisung’s lap beneath her.

It was a feeling that she loved, one that she had to take in the moment and savor due to the infrequency of her chances to indulge. Eyes closed, head falling back with messy pink strands clinging to her features, a perverted grin spread across her face as she bathed in the warmth of the room and the hot loads of cum sitting within her.

Not to be outdone by the two younger boys, Gun continued to stroke his cock, humming in amusement as he watched Nayeon falling against the youngest of the three in a moment of rest, his hand once again lacing into her hair to push it away from her face.

“Forgetting something, Im Nayeon?”

“Of… of course not…” she spoke through labored breaths, licking her lips with a lewd smile. Pushing herself up, she maneuvered her hips to free herself of the two spent boys, eyes locked on Gun as she crawled onto the floor before him, eyes locked on his.

“Seonggunnie,” she spoke cutely, voice coated in the sickeningly sweet aegyo tone that she knew the same-aged boy loved so much from her. “You still haven’t given Nayeon your cum. 너무해! 너무해!” she closed the distance between them, capturing the tip of his length in her mouth as the tip of her tongue massaged it. Running along the curved ridge of his bellend’s underside, she raised one of her hands to stroke the base of his cock.

“You were jealous of Jisung earlier, weren’t you? Don’t worry, I didn’t forget how much you liked doing this,” she hummed sweetly, going back to sucking on the head of his cock with a sultry moan, an expectant gaze piercing through Seonggun as her tactics quickly pulled him towards the edge of his release as well. Nayeon’s free hand reached beneath, fingers deftly flexing in order to massage his testes, gaining the exact reaction she wanted as she saw the oldest boy stiffen in her grasp as she gave his balls a gentle squeeze.

“Shit, Nayeon…”

“Mhm…”

She hummed knowingly, releasing his cock from her mouth with a pop before dipping down beneath, running her tongue against his sack to take in the salty taste, moaning against the thin skin as she sucked on one of his balls, one of her hands vigorously stroking his cock from base to head before she lowered herself even more to sit on the floor.

“Please, please, give it to me. Nayeonnie has missed your cum, Gun-ah,” she pleaded cutely, eyes on his as she opened her mouth wide, tongue outstretched to receive his load, even from the distance between them. Her hands rested on the floor beneath her, one of them reaching beneath to massage her clit yet again as Gun resumed the stroking of his cock, the sight almost causing Nayeon to drool in anticipation.

She knew exactly what made him tick, and he knew she had such knowledge. Still, it was something that benefitted both of them. Having edged close enough without release, Seonggun finally let himself go, groaning out deeply as thick shots of his cum streamed out onto Nayeon’s features.

Despite her readiness, the initial shot still caught her by surprise, one of her eyes shutting itself instinctively in reaction to it, doing her best to maintain the eye contact as she received his load. Each drop of his warm load clung to her cheeks, the weight of its thickness on her skin arousing her to no end, mixing together with the movements of her fingers to earn another lewd moan from her lips. Her back stiffened a bit as pleasurable jolts of electricity rang through her spine, warm breaths accompanied by the occasional moan escaping her as she looked up at Gun.

She brought her hand back up to clean off her fingers, the mix of her flavor and Seonggun’s on her tongue almost being enough to prepare her for yet another round right then and there. Her hands soon traded places, cleaning off what she could from her features and sucking the thick white fluid from her digits as well, flashing Gun one of her signature smiles once the deed was done.

“Mm… thank you for inviting me today, boys. And happy birthday to you, Jisungie,” she turned back to look at the youngest, arousal standing tall yet again after watching the oldest of the three finishing for her.

Catching a glimpse of it, Nayeon couldn’t help the giggles spilling forth from her lips. Shivers ran through her spine as she could still feel the warm loads dripping through her insides, the movements only amplified as she crawled back to the edge of the couch to give Jisung’s cock a gentle kiss, only to reach over soon after to retrieve her panties from the floor.

Another moment passed as they all slowly came down from their high, still in various states of undress save for Nayeon, who had done her best to straighten herself up before getting fully dressed once again.

“As much as I’d like to stay and do this all day… I have work to attend to, sadly. Still, the three of you have my number, right?” she gathered her things, a looking at each of the three with a smile before making her way to the door.

“Be sure to clean up, okay? The other girls will be here for our practice soon. I expect you three to be gone by then,” Nayeon instructed, taking on a more matter-of-fact tone, turning back to take one more look as she pulled the door open.

“I’m always willing to reward your hard work, boys,” she made an attempt at a wink, laughing to herself before turning and walking out the door. As it shut behind her and she made her way up the stairs, she chewed on her bottom lip, legs pressed together as she could feel her panties getting soaked by the two loads still leaking out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this, consider following and keeping eye out for future stories from me. also maybe follow me over on twitter @ggyahada


End file.
